Under The Full Moon Sky
by fairychild01
Summary: hey this is a fan fic about remus! i love remus and there arent verry many fan fics about him out there and too many james and lily and Marauders fic but like almost none focousing on just remus as the main character!!!lol well there will be J+L for all t
1. Default Chapter

The Marauders had just gotten off the train and were walking towards Hogwarts when Severus Snape walks up to them...  
  
"well if it isn't the slimeball snakely severus snape" said Sirius. snape made a look of true hate "oh come on Snape don't be such a sour sport look at the bright side of things your real name makes a great tongue twister!" all of the Marauders laughed.  
  
"yes I do say that'll be one that'll make peter pipper run for his money!!!" yelled Sirius.  
  
"well while all of you were finding clever ways to make fun of my name I was out buying one of these!" snape held out his arm he was holding a silver arrow broom stick  
  
"its the last of its kind, potter! didnt you hear they are taking silver arrows off the market so you cant write a letter to your mommy asking for one!"snape said he was smirking loudly then in about two seconds he whole marauders broke out into hysterical laughter  
  
"Severus has it ever occurred to you why they are taking silver arrows off the market?" asked remus  
  
"no!"yelled snape whos smirking turned into loathing looks of horror  
  
"its because you slime stone nitty git they just produced these.."james said taking out his beautiful nimbus broom stick. it was of deep gold with orange trim and a red lion carved into the side where an inscription was made it said : seeker of Gryffindor house. snape scowled and left. the marauders left and went into the castle.  
  
As they entered the castle they took there seats and watched the sorting it was very boring except the time when peter through a dung bomb at a first year boy, something Malfloy just sorted into Slytherin. after the ceremony they crept up stairs where they waited for Mrs. Pomfrey to take remus away to his "safe place" for the night . "ok everyone ready james your coat please.."Sirius said to James as he handed him his cloak of invisibility "ok one two three .." then everyone shouted "MARAUDERS MISCHIEF!" there was a blast or light then James became: prongs, Sirius:Padfoot, and Peter: wormtail they sneaked out of the castle hidden under the cloak where they met up with remus at the shreiking shake but what they didn't see was snape watching Remus from his window when Mrs. Pomfrey had taken him outside...  
  
"what's Lupin doing he's always sneaking off I don't like it!!!! hey where are his little friends when he sneaks away!!!! I wonder hey what's that dog doing with that stag and that rat I bet Potter has something to do with this!!!!" Snape yelled Snape ran outside but when he got there the animals were gone  
  
"I hate that potter and that black and peter and Lupin!!!!!!! they are ALLWAYS up to something and I'm going to find out what!!!!!!" he stormed back inside and fell asleep...  
  
little past 5 am the Marauders crept out of the Womping willow  
  
"same time next month right remus" James asked  
  
"I'll be here" Remus answered they all laughed, and Peter,James and Sirius separated from Remus who went back down the willow, and went back up to the castle. at about 8am they went down to breakfast and met up with James and Sirius "hey" James called out to lily (a pretty girl James liked and was always chasing after her trying to join the convo with her and her friends but it seamed the more he chased her the more she despised him) and ran up to her and her friends but remus wasn't watching , his attention was on a girl named Julie Morningstar sitting down laughing at a joke her red-head-friend molly told to her also red-head-boyfriend Author Weasly and her.  
  
"hey you there hello!!!!! earth to Remus?" Sirius said  
  
"huh? Remus answered  
  
"oh sorry hey do you know that girl?" Remus said pointing "-er- the red head -umm- yeah she's dating him -er- Weasly yeah that's his name" Sirius said "no not that one that one" Remus said making it clear who he was talking about. "oh yeah her name is Julie Morningstar yeah that's it she's Eric's little sister you now his a chaser on the Gryffindor team his parents are mad though cause Julie and Eric are the first Morningstar's to be sorted into Gryffindor! yep most those lot go to ravenclaw!" Sirius said laughing but Remus wasn't listening his eyes were still on her she had light brown thick curly hair and Sapphire blue eyes! he didn't even notice when James came back over "umm Sirius is Remus all right?" James asked "I'm not sure he's been like this for a while" -Sirius  
  
"huh oh sorry I was just umm "Remus began  
  
"making gogly eyes at your new girlfriend" Sirius said they laughed and walked down the hall to pick up there schedules  
  
"oh no!!!!" Remus said  
  
"what?" James asked "Potions first thing...Man professor Stillgrudge HATES me!!!! I swear he knows about me... and it doesn't make it better that I cant even make a moon fog potion, I mean I know he assigned that potion last year on purpose so that I could fail I mean I cant touch garlic or wolfspane and the other main ingredient is light from a FULL MOON!!!! my potion last year was incomplete because I only put in frogs breath foggy-liquice and stirred under a quarter moon!!!! its not my fault I couldn't do it right!!!!" Remus yelled  
  
"shh someone will hear you!" James hissed  
  
"its no big Remus I mean you are good at everything else I mean you get called a know-it-all at least 2 times a day!!"  
  
"yeah what he said" peter replied  
  
"for rotten , up to no good sakes peter stop doing that that that.. what he said stuff its getting annoying!" Sirius said  
  
"I'm sorry I'm always tagging along bothering you guys"  
  
"Oh stop that!!!!" Sirius said  
  
"He's just trying to be help-full that's all Peter, I mean he knows we don't mind you tagging along and we are friends so its not tagging along its getting along!" James said .  
  
"Yeah what he said!" Sirius said and they all laughed  
  
The group headed down to potions class where they took the last few seats in the back  
  
"hello Remus did you have a interesting night?" Snape asked  
  
"keep your large pesky nose out of this Snape or you might find it gets lost in place you don't want to be!" James said  
  
"Shut up potter I know you were with him! I don't know how but I'll find out! and I'll find out where you go every month!! "Snape hissed now glaring at Remus. what Remus did to tick Snape off wasn't exactly clear to Remus he figured it was because he was friends with James and Snape was obviously jealous of him but in Remus's mind Snape only made things harder for himself picking fights with James and Sirius was one of them James was allot quicker then Snape and Sirius was stronger and both were more skilled at magic. Remus ignored james's and Sirius's curses they'd throw at Snape it was very easy to do because to just an observer would cast James and Sirius as bullies but Remus knew he knew they were great among people like Snape they excepted him they might have even excepted Snape too, but Snape was too jealous too full of hate to realize this that's the reason why Remus never cared about Snape he would have rejected him like so many others but James and Sirius even peter who was scarred of almost anything were wise beyond their years sure they were jokesters but they weren't evil they were just teenage boys and Remus was friends with them he could understand them as they could understand him  
  
"All right everyone in your seats!!!" Professor stillgrudge had just entered the room  
  
"I trust Everyone did their confusion concoction potion over the summer"  
  
"I did mine professor!!" Snape called out!  
  
"I did mine professor I'm a big nit wit suck up professor I love you professor will you marry me professor?!?!" James said and everyone from Gryffindor laughed  
  
"be still calm down! 10 points from Gryffindor!" Stillgrudge shouted the class got silent. Remus sunk into his seat in fear of being called on to test his potion and then he saw her again she was working with her friends in the second row he was so distracted he spilled greenhaver liask into his cauldron causing a huge goop ball type thing to fly out of his cauldron and land in Snape's hair. Sirius and James laughed thinking it was done on purpose and had 15 points taken from Gryffindor. the bell rang and he collected his stuff to leave but stumbled on his own shoe.  
  
"umm do you need some help?" Asked Julie  
  
At this moment a thousand thoughts were racing through Remus's head "I'm ,I'm, I'm fine" he said finally after a long pause. the girl smiled and left with her friends.  
  
"Remus don't fall again or she might think you are doing it to get attention!" Sirius yelled and they laughed as James helped Remus up.  
  
"you know if you like her so much just talk to her" James said  
  
"you know there is a hogsmeade trip coming up next month I'm sure you could talk to her then" Sirius said  
  
"but we can go there any..." peter was cut off by Remus nugging him in the ribs as a teacher walked by  
  
"shh you want to let the world know!" James said  
  
"let the world know what?" Snape said he was smirking.  
  
"let the world know how brave and spectacular you are Snape of course yes why just the other day I was thinking about you and how a giant goop ball landed on your hair...ah, priceless it was!" James said and everyone laughed  
  
"Ill find out what's going on potter and Lupin don't talk so ill of your peers I hear Julie hates it when people curse others" Snape said, James and Sirius had to hold Remus back from killing him "let go of me I can take him!" he yelled but Snape just laughed and walked away "don't worry About him Remus come next month I'm sure he'll be wishing he never thought about us!!!, And James your first Quidditch match is next month too !" Sirius shouted loud enough for Snape to hear.  
  
the next few weeks went by fast and all around the castle you could tell fall was here, multi colored leaves almost seamed to be singing Autumn and Remus wouldn't be surprised if they were because Sirius and James were getting bored and were enchanting anything they could find. Remus was having a pretty nice day until he ran into Snape. "Lupin I never knew you needed assistance to walk outside I saw you arm and arm with Madame Pomfrey as if you couldnt even suport yourself! where were you going any way to a straight A's Convention Oh sorry I forgot you werent invited this year because you practicly failed Potions !"Snape laughed at his own joke and Remus looked like he was about to kill him. "Snape you're only jelous because Remus got a higher score then you on the bogart paper in DADA class!"james yelled. At this point Snape looked as if he were going to Explode. Anger deep inside of him was heating to its boiling point."Potter At least At least I don't find myself falling in love or chasing after A filthy Mudblood, A disgrace to the magic world is what it is!" Snape snarled. James was about to reach for his wand but ended up in a full speed run toward Snape. He wasn't going to bother with wands he just wanted to rip out his inside with his fists, but Sirius Remus and peter caught him and pulled him away from Snape. Snape smirked and head off to the Slytherin tower.  
  
the next few weeks went by fast and all around the castle you could tell fall was here, multi colored leaves almost seamed to be singing Autumn and Remus wouldn't be surprised if they were because Sirius and James were getting bored and were enchanting anything they could find. Remus was having a pretty nice day until he ran into Snape. "Lupin I never knew you needed assistance to walk outside I saw you arm and arm with Madame Pomfrey as if you couldnt even suport yourself! where were you going any way to a straight A's Convention Oh sorry I forgot you werent invited this year because you practicly failed Potions !"Snape laughed at his own joke and Remus looked like he was about to kill him. "Snape you're only jelous because Remus got a higher score then you on the bogart paper in DADA class!"james yelled. At this point Snape looked as if he were going to Explode. Anger deep inside of him was heating to its boiling point."Potter At least At least I don't find myself falling in love or chasing after A filthy Mudblood, A disgrace to the magic world is what it is!" Snape snarled. James was about to reach for his wand but ended up in a full speed run toward Snape. He wasn't going to bother with wands he just wanted to out his inside with his fists, but Sirius Remus and peter caught him and pulled him away from Snape. Snape smirked and head off to the Slytherin tower.  
  
the next day Remus woke up on a nice Sunday morning to go down to breakfast when he bumped into Julie. "oh hi Remus" she said "hi" he began to blush "Umm you now after the Halloween feast the next day is supposed to be a hogmade trip, umm and I don't want to sound umm Er- well I've got a friend you Molly maybe you heard of her she's in Gryffindor too.. and er its hard to explain but there is a rumor going around that ermm she told me from lily you like me, but don't get embarrassed I kind of-Like you too and umm I was wondering if maybe we could go to a dinner or something there.." she said Lupin now shocked nodded his head and at that moment James Sirius and peter came up to him  
  
"moony my boy how are you "James asked  
  
"Well I do say you are looking a bit red in the cheeks today" Sirius added  
  
"I'm fine come on lets arm maybe you should go " they looked at each other then peter James and Sirius left.  
  
"well I guess I'll see in class on Monday and at hogsmade er its nice talking to you I better catch up with my friends" Remus was about to leave when Julie ran up and kissed him on the cheek and ran to go talk to her friends  
  
"He's coming, he knows!!!", peter squeaked.  
  
"Sirius NO! SIRIUS DON'T!!" James yelled. Snape he's laughing hard!  
  
"STUPID FILTH HALF BREED MUTANT DUMBLEDORE LETTING YOU IN HIDDING AWAY AN OUTCAST!!" shrieked Snape...  
  
Remus was looking around no one... but James Sirius peter surely they wouldn't leave me", he thought, but they did...  
  
"Julie please listen to me I'M ,I'm I'm ,not..." but you are, you are,  
  
UNDER THE FULL MOON SKY, NO MAN NEEDS TO ASK WHY, YOU'RE BLOOD BECOMES ILL, AND THE MORE YOU WANT TO KILL, THE HAIR YOU HAVE IS NO LONGER YOUR'S, BECAUSE THE MONSTER YOUR HEART STORES, BECOMES GREATER , THE SIGN OF THE PENTAGRAM ON YOUR HAND, SYMBOL OF THE OUTCAST THAT YOU ARE BAND, YOUR CURSE THAT OTHERS FEAR, THE CURSE THAT IS QUITE CLEAR, YOU ARE A WEREWOLF BEAST, AND HUMAN FLESH IS YOUR FEAST, BEWARE TO KEEP A DISTANCE FROM YOUR FRIENDS, FOR ITS ONE OF YOUR HORRIBLE TRENDS, TO MURDER AND BE ALONE, THEN SAVE AND BE UNKOWN!!!!!!! remus you are... remus you are...  
  
"REMUS YOU ARE MISSING THE LESSON" Lily hissed as she glared at him almost with more hate then how she glared at James whenever he'd ask her out(which is a LOT of hate especially when he'd ask while hexing Snape anyway back to the story).  
  
Remus sat up he had dozed off during professor binns lesson. he had seen James and Sirius sleep in class but normally he tried to stay awake and take notes in history of magic class. 


	2. im not doing chapters in any real way i...

the rest of the day seamed hard to pay attention to he barely looked up when james made a fool of himself in front of lily, and continued to walk down the hall, remus did pity him though, lily was a nice girl that helped everyone, and james went completely blank around her.He did everything to get her attention he showed off ran after her and her friends to see if he could join the convo, but the more james chased her it seamed the more she despised him.but Remus had other things to think about besides lily and james, like him and julie he didnt even realize next week was Halloween until he went down to dinner in the great hall and julie waved at him. he wanted to smile and wave back was blushing so red he didnt want her to see."you know prongs when are you going to realize jinxing snape isnt going to make lily like you anymore then tossing that snitch around" - sirius  
  
"oh come on padfoot Evan's will come around I hope so anyway"-james, "oh it looks like im not the only one after a girl either padfoot"-james glancing at remus, but remus didnt notice. "I see what you mean prongs"-sirius, "I dont see"-peter, "Wormtail how thick can you get?!?! Moony likes no loves julie!", sirius said "huh? i dont i just , i just , I just think shes a nice, pretty sweet girl" remus yelled back "oh poor moony you do like her, so anyway arent you two going on a date next week?"james asked "Oh yeah I supose..."-moony,  
  
"YOU SUPPOSE!!!!!!!!! MAN!!!!! and i thought wormtail was thick!! what are you going to do for her anyway got a nice gift inmind , i hope"-james "er- not realy what do you get for girls?"-remus. at this moment james and sirius smacked their heads at the same time "I didnt think it was possible prongs"-sirius "i didnt either "-james . "and remus of all people!"sirius "there is someone thicker then wormtail!"-james & sirius. "hey!!!!!!"- peter&remus . "well if it were me, I'd get her some flowers, maybe lilies yeah lilies, and put a preserve charm on them so like your love for her they will never wilt!"james said in a dreamy voice. "oh yeah she love them and it'll work just as good as it did on lily!! now what were her exact words again oh yeah, ILL NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU, AND FOR THE LAST TIME UNHEX THAT POOR FIRST YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!" sirius said everyone but james laughed. "that kid wasnt just any first year he was a Malfoy!!!!!!"james argued defensively "well if you ask me moony get her a bracelet girls love jewelry"-sirius. "err- I'll think about it thanks "remus said and went up stairs to think.  
  
hey sorry it took so long more story:  
  
Remus had just calmed down and started to read "A Werewolf history ,where it all started " then slammed the book shut "oh no!!!!!!" he raced to his trunk and opened it digging through it until he found his lunar chart and stared at it, Halloween, the night before the hogsmade trip was a full moon. just then james and sirius came in followed by peter.  
  
"so did you think alot? I hope not, moony if you do more thinking I think your head will explode"-james  
  
"Oh no prongs you got it all wrong, its you that if you do more thinking your head will explode because its not used to thinking"-sirius said and he peter and remus broke out into fits of laughter  
  
"Oh come on prongs im only joking I mean we all know its slimy sevy snape needs to stop thinking before he causes serious damage to his brain!!!!!!" at this they all laughed.  
  
"So moony whats on your mind" james asked casually taking a seat in a huge armchair next to the fireplace in the common room.  
  
"well did you know next full moon is on halloween night?" remus said a little shaky  
  
"The night before my date with julie!" remus who was now shouting got up from his seat and moved closer to the fire he didnt want this at all he knew that the night of his date would be horrible because he'd be sick and tired and nervous.  
  
"oh calm down and be glad its not the night of your date" james said with a smile on his face remus knew he was thinking about all the fun it would be to sneak off on halloween night it was a dream of his to go on a halloween night to egg the slytherins and walk down hogsmade street when it was full of activity with pumpkins on every corner and everyone in a easy going mood it would be the night of his life  
  
"err-- erm-- about that james i dont think we should -er- go out on halloween and meet next full moon." remus said his face hung low he knew what was next sirius and james would yell at him for---  
  
"I think thats an exalent idea moony" sirius said. remus looked up have relieved half shocked at what he was hearing  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MINDS MOONY , PADFOOT??? THIS IS GOING TO BE HALLOWEEN ONE OF THE BEST FULL MOONS EVER!!!!!!!!! JUST LOOK AT ALL THE CHANCES AND OPPORTUNITIES!!!!!!!!! " james exclaimed. now this to remus was normal and was what he was expecting what he wasnt expecting...  
  
"no james i havent lost my mind not yet anyway , i've just used it a bit, I've got a date with destiny a prank of the planet a sceam worth a scream!!!!!  
  
I have had a dream !!!!!! a dream of the ultimite joke!!!!!!!!!" sirius said in a so calm it was creepy voice.  
  
"well would you please let us in on this joke?" james asked irrotated with his arms crossed.  
  
"Oh that'd spoil the fun" sirius stated now with a look that showed he was impressed with himself.  
  
"not that i agree with sirius's joke hes planning on pulling halloween night...mainly cause i dont know it... I do agree that we shouldnt meet i mean i need to try to have a calm night on halloween ..." there was a pause in the room of silence. "Like i said i need to try, i mean the following night is... well you know i mean i want to make a good impression with julie..."there was a pause again and james un folded his arms and sighed  
  
"Alright moony you are right you do need to try to have a calm night we wont meet ...-he sighed again- so padfoot that prank of yours better be good!!!"-james yelled crossing his arms again  
  
"oh dont worry it will be!"-sirius  
  
normaly remus would question sirius more about his plot but he was to happy that you wouldnt have to meet next full moon, all of a sudden he felt as though a dozen stones had just been placed in his stomache he realized what he had just gotten into, he looked around at his friends they were laughing and playing chess. they did so much for him for just him he felt guilty now he just deprived james of a night of pranks and was mad at himself for suddenly wanting them there...he remembered what it was like without them and next full moon he would be without them he remembered the pain of transforming ,of course it allways hurt to become a wolf the pain never seamed to bother remus knowing in just seconds he'd be with his friends,but this moon would be different he'd be alone, hungrey and in deep pain the next few days seamed to go by fast, too fast in remus's opion he'd give anything just to have one more day thats all even an extra hour seamed wonderfull he was dreading the next night he didnt have an easy sleep either he tried to remember his dream it seamed as if he had it before he remebered words horrible words they were too under the full moon sky no man needs to ask why, a best and human flesh is your feast.... alone all alone he was in the dream he couldnt remember everything though ...he headed down to breakfeast and the room was glowing with pumkins and students talking excidedly about tomorrows hogsmade trip  
  
"lily, oh please evans come on I never ment to.."  
  
"but evans!!!"- james was fighting with lily  
  
"POTTER!!!!! IF YOU WANT ME TO LOOK AT YOU EVER AGAIN  
  
PUT HIM DOWN!!"  
  
remus rushed by he didnt want to get involved.  
  
Remus sat down and helped himself to breakfast as james came by and took a seat next to sirius as peter came waddling by and sat down next to james, remus was on the other side of sirius.James took out a snitchnand started to reach for it but put his hand down and let it zoom off into the distance.  
  
"Sorry mate, that girls more trouble then she's worth if you ask me "- sirius  
  
"she just doesnt get it!!! snapes allways sneaking around spying on us hoping to get us into troubleit's not like he's just some innocent first year that tries to be a good little boy but the big bad bully comes and nocks him out!!!!!! I mean he's had his share of jinxing and hexxing people , Oh come on we all know how he used to treat peter before we became friends! got him with a nasty baty bogey hex!!!but does she remember that? NO!! ALL SHE REMEMBERS IS ME ACTING LIKE A JERK WHO THINX HES POPULAR SO HE CAN JINX WHOEVER HE WANT WHENEVER HE PLEASES!!!!! and I Am NOT like that!!"james said as he pounded the table with his fists making peter jump. "er- james-er- not to make things worse but you are like that well around her anyways its like you loose all sense and make a fool out of yourself and start showing off , i mean we know you arent like that but thats all lily sees, er- maybe you should try a new tatic like asking her out before you curse snape not while you are cursing him i mean she didnt show any kindness the first time you tried or the second or the third or the 4th or the ..."sirius was cut off  
  
"Allright!! I get the point!"james said irrotated and grabed the snitch hovering over his head without even looking up peter stared in amazment  
  
"well we better get going double transfiguration today"remus said finally after not saying anything through the whole convo. "not that we need it!!!"sirius said they all laughed and then headed down to class.  
  
when they took there seats a cat siting on a stool jumped into mid air and transformed into Professor McGonagall.  
  
"that was brillent professor!" shouted a hufflepuff from the back.  
  
"thank you now if you please turn your books to page 674 will shall read about Animagus", the class moaned  
  
"but we allready studied animagus last year and in first year!" - a student yelled  
  
"yes that is true but we never studied the art of an animagus what decides which animal to transform how one does it and now that you are in your 6th year and you are in my newts class we shall study them in a different light before we simple explained what an animagus is how everyone is listed at the M.O.M. but now we shallstudy the fine art the brain work and danger of transforming"  
  
james smirked and looked at siruis  
  
"if its so dangerous we must be gods of fear" he whispered  
  
"well i can defentily think of one person who lives in fear not with it defining it"  
  
he pointed to a boy huddled in a coner looking scared of his on shadaw he had greasy black hair and a crooked nose the boy was snape and he had no idea what was in for him on the full moon night! but the irony is neither did james or remus... 


End file.
